I Can Hear That!
by WeiRDGiRL.NaNa
Summary: Karena satu kecerobohan Mello, L dan Light dapat mendengar pikiran satu sama lain. Dan karenanya, tidak ada batas rahasia lagi di antara mereka berdua. R&R?


_Disclaimer: Nana doesn't own Death Note. It's TOTO's._

_Note: NO DN. L dan Light sebaya. Mello, Matt, dan Near masih anak-anak di Wammy's House. Hati-hati OOC, ya :)_

* * *

_**.**_

**I Can Hear That!**

**(Chapter 1)**

**.**

Semua selalu dimulai dengan pagi yang indah, begitu pula dengan cerita ini.

Pagi itu adalah awal musim semi di Inggris. Bunga-bunga _primrose_ bermekaran di taman-taman mewah, ditemani dengan bunga _buttercup_ kuning yang merekah. Matahari baru saja muncul dan udara terasa berat dengan wangi daun. Seluruh anak di Wammy House tahu itu akan jadi hari yang indah, jadi mereka keluar ke lapangan dan bermain.

Semua anak, kecuali tiga. Mereka adalah Mello, Near, dan Matt.

Ketiga anak itu sedang berada di laboratorium, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mello sedang berkutat dengan beberapa cairan kimia berwarna-warni, dengan Near di sebelahnya yang mengoreksi kesalahan Mello—membuat anak berambut pirang itu kesal setengah mati. Dan ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan teman kita, Matt? Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan sibuk bermain PSP di belakang dua orang itu.

Hari itu L dan teman kuliahnya, Light, akan berkunjung ke Wammy untuk menghabiskan libur musim dingin yang sebentar lagi berakhir. Ketiga anak itu tahu dan menunggu hal itu tidak sabar, terutama Mello.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa membuat sesuatu, dan mengalahkan Near di depan L," batinnya.

Mello mulai menyusun rencana, yang dinilainya pasti berhasil seratus persen. Dia sudah belajar sebulan penuh untuk membuat 'persembahan' untuk L dan membuatnya kagum.

Sayang, Mello tidak akan tahu kekacauan apa yang akan dibuatnya setelah ini.

* * *

L dan Light baru saja turun dari mobil hitam mengilap milik Wammy—Watari, Light memanggilnya—dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah putih itu.

"Jadi di sini kau tinggal, Ryuzaki?" Light bertanya.

L hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil permen lolipop entah dari mana dan mulai mengemutnya, membuat Light terperangah melihat cara L makan permen.

Beberapa anak mengerumuni mereka.

"L, selamat datang!" ujar mereka serempak.

"Lihat, lihat, L bawa teman!" seru seorang gadis.

"Eh? Bukan pacarnya?" celetuk yang lain.

Kata-kata yang tidak disengaja itu sukses membuat dua orang yang baru datang itu terdiam dan salah tingkah. L mengemut permennya dengan cepat, sedangkan Light memandang arah lainnya. Wajah mereka merah.

"Bukan, dong," lanjut gadis tadi. "Lihat, dia itu cowok. Benar kan, L?"

"Benar juga. L pasti punya pacar cantik, kan?" ujar yang lain.

Dan kata-kata itu sekarang membuat mereka kecewa. Entah mengapa.

"L? Ada apa?" tanya Watari dari belakang mereka.

L bergumam tidak jelas kepada Watari dan kembali memimpin Light masuk ke rumah, sedangkan Watari membubarkan kerumunan berisik itu untuk bermain lagi.

"Ayo ke ruang kerja saya, Light-kun. Di sana lebih sepi," ujar L muram.

Light setuju.

Banyak ruangan di dalam rumah itu, sehingga Light khawatir kalau dirinya tersesat. Tapi dengan L di dekatnya, ia tahu harus ke mana.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh tanpa bicara, mereka sampai di depan pintu cokelat berpelitur indah. Dan saat L membukanya, wangi kopi bercapur permen merebak.

L tiba-tiba menatap matanya. Ada pandangan sedih di sana, Light sadar, yang tak berbeda dengannya. Mungkin kata-kata anak-anak tadi masih memengaruhinya, pikir Light. Dan Light juga begitu.

Dalam udara beraroma manis itu mereka terdiam dan kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

"Wammy, mana L?" tanya Mello bersemangat. Mereka—trio M dan N—sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka di laboratorium dan langsung bergegas ke lapangan mencari L. Tapi yang ada hanya Watari dan beberapa anak lain.

"Di ruang kerjanya. Ada apa, Mello?"

Mello tersenyum misterius, "Tidak ada."

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan cepat ke Wammy's House, meninggalkan Watari yang metanap penuh pertanyaan.

Matt, yang masih setia bermain PSP-nya sambil berjalan, berkata, "Kau tahu, aku merasa kita mirip dengan Trio Harry Potter. Keren, ya?"

Mello memutar matanya, "Kau kesambet, Matt? Lagipula apanya yang mirip?"

Matt menekan tombol 'pause'. "Itu," ia menunjuk ke arah gelas kimia berisi cairan ungu aneh menakutkan di tangan Mello, "mirip dengan ramuan polijus yang dibuat Hermoine."

"Hei, aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan cewek!" gerutu Mello.

"Sebenarnya, kau dan Near. Kalian Hermione," jawab Matt sambil kembali memainkan game-nya lagi.

"Dan kau?" tanya Mello sinis.

"Tentu saja aku Harry sekaligus Ron, kaupikir siapa lagi?"

Mello jengkel. "Sudahlah. Omonganmu ngawur semua. Dan ini bukan fandom Harry Potter, tahu."

"Oh, bukan? Padahal aku tidak keberatan disamakan dengan penyihir," celetuk Near. Mello mengerang.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian! Karena setelah ini, L pasti akan memilihku jadi penerusnya," seru Mello berapi-api.

Selesai mengatakan itu, mereka sudah ada di depan pintu kerja L yang tertutup.

"Ayo, ketuk, Mels," ujar Matt.

"Sabar. Ini juga lagi usaha," jawab Mello. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengetuk pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lho, mana L?" bisik Mello tidak sabaran. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah menunggu kunjungan L lebih dari yang lain. Jadi, dengan memberanikan diri, ia memutar kenop pintu, diiringi suara cemas Matt.

"Hei, kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau dibunuh L, ya?" bisiknya.

Tapi terlambat untuk mundur. Pintu kayu itu berderit terbuka dengan suara pelan menakutkan.

Dan ketika mata mereka menyesuaikan cahaya dalam ruangan itu, mereka terkejut.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam.

Tanpa sadar Mello menghela napas lega. Lalu ia sadar bahwa inilah kesempatannya.

Ia masuk tanpa ragu, kali ini diiringi bisikan serak Matt. Masa bodoh, pikirnya. Bahkan Matt pun tidak bisa menghalangi jalannya menjadi penerus L.

Ada dua cangkir berisi teh di meja kerja L, beserta sepiring besar kue manis.

"Lihat, tehnya masih panas," ujar Mello berlagak jadi detektif, "berarti L belum lama pergi. Dan itu pasti punya temannya. Hei, kalian sudah lihat teman L? Aku belum, tapi pasti dia orang yang menyebalkan." Mello mencerocos tanpa ampun.

"Mels, pelankan suaramu. Aku mendengar langkah kaki," ujar Matt tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari PSP.

Mello menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Matt sudah duduk santai di sofa.

"Kau sendiri? Duduk tanpa permi—WUAH!"

Near, yang sedang asyik bermain gundam—yang muncul entah dari mana—di dekat kaki Mello, tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya, hingga membuat Mello limbung ke depan.

Mello berhasil menemukan keseimbangannya dan langsung marah. "Albino! Jangan pernah sekali-kali membuatku jatuh seperti tadi. Kalau tidak—"

"Mels," sela Matt yang memandang Mello ngeri, "cairan itu, yang ada di tanganmu, tumpah..."

Benar saja, waktu Mello berbalik ia melihat tangannya memegang gelas kosong—yang isinya tumpah ke meja kerja L, masuk ke dua gelas teh dan sisanya menggenangi kertas-kertas.

"Mati aku!" rintih Mello pelan.

Saat itu pintu terbuka. L masuk dengan Light, yang berada di belakangnya.

"Mello, Near, Matt? Ada apa di sini?" tanya L.

Mereka menatap horor ke arah L—kecuali Near yang sepertinya tidak peka terhadap situasi yang terjadi.

"I, itu... kami... kami baru mengantarkan teh ke sini," jawab Matt tergagap. Ia sudah lupa sama sekali dengan game-nya.

L mendekat ke mejanya bersama Light. "Begitu. Terima kasih. Oh iya, ini Light-kun, teman kuliah saya di Jepang. Kami baru saja jalan-jalan ke taman belakang. Nah, Light-kun, duduklah di sini," ujarnya seraya mempersilakan Light duduk di depannya.

"Salam kenal," ujar Light pada mereka bertiga, sebelum menerima uluran cangkir teh dari L. Ia duduk.

"Ini Earl Grey. Sangat enak diminun di musim semi," ujar L sambil mengambil cangkirnya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya terasa lambat bagi ketiga anak itu. Mereka melihat L dan Light meneguk minuman itu dengan cepat, sambil berteriak tanpa suara.

Mello terus membatin "mati aku" berulang-ulang sambil melotot, Matt kembali pada game-nya dan mengerang tertahan ketika sadar bahwa dia kalah ("Di level terakhir!" batinnya kesal), sedangkan Near sedang sibuk memperbaiki gundamnya yang diinjak Mello barusan.

"Apa, sih, yang kau buat itu?" bisik Matt pada Mello, setengah jengkel, setengah takut.

"Eh... itu..."

"Mels," mata Matt terlihat serius di balik goggle-nya, "ramuan apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba Mello merasa kesal. "Ini semua terjadi karena Albino itu," tunjuknya pada Near. "Jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan kehilangan kesempatan langka ini."

"Mello, jawab pertanyaanku," desak Matt dengan tetap berbisik.

"Itu ramuan pengakuan, Mattie! Puas?" balasnya jengkel.

"Ramuan pengakuan?" tanya Near tiba-tiba.

Tapi Mello tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan karena saat itu L dan Light sudah selesai minum.

"Kurang manis," ujar L lirih.

Light mual. _Kurang manis? Ini sudah kelewat manis!_

"Tidak, Light-kun, teh ini memang kurang manis," jawab L khidmat.

Light terdiam tiba-tiba. _L, kau bisa mendengar pikiranku?_

L hampir tak berkedip saat menjawab, "Ya. Aku bisa mendengar pikiranmu." _Apa Light-kun juga?_

"Ya," jawab Light. Kepalanya pusing.

Ketiga anak itu memandang Light dan L aneh. Kenapa kata-kata mereka tidak masuk akal?

Tiba-tiba L menatap tajam ke arah Mello.

"Mello," bisiknya, "apa yang ditambahkan dalam minuman ini?"

Mello yang malang hanya bisa menatap L pucat dan bicara tergagap, "Ra-ramuan... pengakuan. Aku membuatnya untuk para tersangka di persidangan."

"Apa?" seru L dan Light tersentak bersamaan.

_Kenapa L terlihat lucu, ya, saat terkejut?_

"Light-kun!" jawab L dengan wajah merah padam.

_Light-kun juga. Aku jarang melihatnya begini._

"A-aku tidak bermaksud—hei, itu pikiranmu?" balas Light.

Mereka berpandangan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Uh... L? Maaf, tapi apa ramuannya manjur?" tanya Mello.

"Manjur?" bisik L. Ia mengemut jempolnya, "Mello salah ramuan."

"Apa?" tanya Mello kaget.

"Itu bukan ramuan pengakuan," jawab Light. "Itu ramuan untuk mendengar pikiran orang lain."

.

TBC

.

* * *

_A/N: wuah, ini multichap pertama Nana! Semoga suka, ya. (Cerita ini mungkin nantinya akan mengarah ke YAOI, jadi para fujodanshi jangan kecewa dulu, dan yang benci YAOI, mohon maklumi.)_

_Nana dapet ide dari salah satu fandom favorit Nana, dan, voila! Jadilah ff ini._

_Bila ada kesalahan, mohon beritahu Nana, karena Nana masih belajar di sini. Makasih :)__  
_

_Oh iya, seluruh cerita, kejadian, nama, tempat, dan waktu yang memiliki kesamaan dengan cerita lain hanya kebetulan semata._

_Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Nana suka FDNI (para author dan ceritanya keren banget!), jadi, ayo kita ramaikan bersama! ^^_

_Oh iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang mengerjakannya. Tetap sehat ya, sampai lebaran nanti!_

_Review, ya? :) Nana nggak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, soalnya Nana nggak ada ramuan dari Mello, sih, hehe :)_


End file.
